


Half Life VR but the Factory is Self-Aware

by JJs_world



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half-Life VR but the AI is Self-Aware - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gman is a bitch, M/M, Mild Gore, Minor Violence, rainbow factory au, thank you to my homie Remi for collaborating on this project with me, that doesn't really make sense does it?, this is basically a fanwork written info dump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26239999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJs_world/pseuds/JJs_world
Summary: Welcome to the Black Mesa Rainbow Factory where you will work under the conductor and undoubtedly meet your demise!...Gordon Freeman, code name [Last Orange], dares to run from his fate. He meets some friends along the way, the last of their colors as well, and the goal is set to find a way out of the god-forsaken factory that broke their souls and took the lives of many.
Relationships: Bubby/Dr. Coomer (Half-Life)
Kudos: 11





	Half Life VR but the Factory is Self-Aware

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings!  
> This is the original fanwork that our Tumblr ask blog is based on. 
> 
> You can find the blog here: https://hlvrf.tumblr.com/post/626399797296988160/please-read
> 
> You can follow Remi here: https://remi-draws-stuff-sometimes.tumblr.com/
> 
> You can follow my Tumblr main here: https://sunnycyanide.tumblr.com/

Gordon shivered at the freezing cold air of the factory's storage closet. He wrapped his arms around himself and squeezed tightly, running his hands up and down to create warmth via the friction. A sigh forced its way from deep within his chest, and he looked over to his two new companions who rested in the corner of the tiny space. Coomer was laying against Bubby completely, their arms around each other and their coats being used as blankets to block out the chill. 

Gordon's eyes fell once again to the green-stained lab coat's pocket label. 

_ G1…  _

It was true. They too were the very last of their color, and Gordon knew all too well just how that felt. The last orange, a runaway, a fugitive, and a traitor of the factory. No longer would he oversee and control a machine that took away lives without a shroud of hesitance.  _ Too many lives. _ Now, the three of them would be running together, defying any amount of training they had been given. 

At least, that was Gordon's case. The pair of test subject escapees were a different story, he supposed, but at least they made it to temporary safety together. Their next goal would be to get out alive, and Gordon couldn't be sure they were going to succeed, but they could try.

In an attempt to take his mind off of things, Gordon stretched out on the floor and turned onto his left side to face away from the others. He closed his eyes for just a moment, letting the dark of his eyelids become his only focus as his breathing slowed, and he drifted into a colorless state of unconsciousness. 

Everything became too quiet within a matter of seconds, and Gordon's eyes fluttered open as he tried to get a grip on his surroundings. He couldn't make anything out, however, before a pair of ridiculously strong arms pulled him backward into the dark abyss of ink. 

His breath was knocked out of him as his back came crashing against a cold, hard surface; a table. His arms and legs were suddenly bound to the lower corners of the metal platform, and he struggled against the chains restricting him from movement. He froze immediately when the familiar sound of a machine powering on reached his ears, his face dropping in an instant. 

The last orange knew what came next. He knew what horrors awaited, and he knew what would become of him if he didn't get out; a lifeless, colorless corpse drained of every ounce of vibrancy left within him. His struggle continued as he began screaming pleas out into the empty room that he had come to vaguely recognize as he thrashed about wildly.

It was over for him. The machine's needle was drawing nearer, a syringe sluggishly coming forward until it was just in front of Gordon's chest, hovering above the pulsating heart beneath the layers of flesh and bone. It was over for him…

There was the sharp pain of something penetrating his cardiovascular muscle, sucking the color directly from his body. He yelled, he kicked, felt tears stream down the sides of his face, and then he woke up. 

No amount of air was enough for his lungs as he gasped and heaved in an attempt to inhale as much oxygen as possible. He gripped at his arms, not even bothering to wipe at the orange-tinted droplets leaking from his glowing, tangerine eyes. He did his best to bring his breathing back down to a normal pace and stabilize his racing mind, but the terrors flew from corner to corner at lightning speed in his head.

He took in a deep breath, laid back down and stared at the ceiling. He simply existed in the silence until he was calm enough to breathe properly again. He looked over to see that Coomer had thrown a leg over Bubby’s side, and Bubby had his arms even tighter around the last green's body. 

The injury Coomer had acquired during the "test gone wrong" situation seemed to be healing, thankfully, but he was going to need professional medical help. After all, there was only so much Bubby could do for the poor guy other than bandaging the green-leaking wound on the side of his abdomen. 

_ Tomorrow,  _ Gordon thought.  _ We can figure things out tomorrow. _

With the finding of a successful distraction, Gordon Freeman once again shifted around uncomfortably before slowly drifting back into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hi we have a server if you guys wanna chat about hlvrai and know when we do our Tumblr sessions!
> 
> Our Discord: https://discord.gg/SwbHUUr


End file.
